


What a Bright Time

by Laisaxrem



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Henge, Rokudaime Hatake Kakashi, Role Reversal... kind of, Sakura-sensei
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisaxrem/pseuds/Laisaxrem
Summary: Sakura ama tremendamente i suoi tre genin, ma a volte vorrebbe tanto affittare qualcuno che se ne prenda cura per lei.Kakashi ama tremendamente Konoha, ma a volte vorrebbe tanto che qualcuno facesse l'Hokage al posto suo.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 6





	What a Bright Time

**Author's Note:**

> Storia ispirata ai sentimenti contrastanti che nutro per i miei studenti: mi butterei sotto un'auto per loro, ma al tempo stesso a volte vorrei affittare un Bolton perché se ne occupi.
> 
> TITOLO: Jingle Bell Rock - Randy Travis

«Sakura-sensei, siamo stanchiiii!»

«Voglio mangiare dei dango».

«Non sento più le mani. E i piedi. E le orecchie».

«Ho talmente fame che mi mangerei tre ciotole di riso al curry, e io _odio_ il curry!»

«Ho esaurito il chakra, Sakura-sensei, possiamo tornare a casa?»

«Perché sei così severa con noi? Gli altri sensei non fanno allenare così tanto i genin».

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio.

Eccoli lì, i suoi tre mocciosetti. A volte si domandava perché diavolo avesse acconsentito a diventare jōnin-sensei. Insomma, erano una spina nel fianco: sempre stanchi, sempre affamati, con gli ormoni a mille, incapaci di rimanere in silenzio per più di tre minuti, con un’ossessione morbosa per le carte bombe, si facevano sempre offrire il pranzo, uno di loro aveva un brutto rapporto con il concetto di igiene personale… ma Sakura li amava da morire. Anche quando minacciava di appenderli a testa in giù ad un albero non poteva fare a meno di amare quei tre tredicenni scriteriati.

«Se preferite, posso chiedere a Lee di sostituirmi…»

I tre ragazzini sobbalzarono e si profusero in inchini e suppliche. Sakura ridacchiò dentro di sé.

Era successo quasi sei mesi prima. Era stata chiamata urgentemente a Iwa perché la salute dello Tsuchikage era peggiorata drasticamente e i medici del Paese della Terra non sapevano più che pesci pigliare. Quando aveva annunciato loro dell’imminente partenza, i tre avevano protestato animosamente, sostenendo di non poter interrompere l’allenamento per un tempo indeterminato. Sakura, conoscendo le loro immense lacune nelle arti marziali e sentendosi un poco sadica, aveva concordato con loro annunciando che li avrebbe lasciati nelle mani di un abilissimo insegnante. Perciò aveva chiesto a Lee, in quanto miglior specialista di taijutsu di Konoha, di occuparsi del suo team in sua assenza. Era stata via per quasi tre settimane e al suo ritorno i ragazzi l’avevano supplicata in ginocchio di non lasciarli mai più nelle mani dell’uomo.

«Va bene, si è fatto tardi, potete andare», concesse infine, scrutando il sole che calava rapidamente dietro l’orizzonte. «Chika-kun, ricordati i tuoi esercizi serali. Noda-kun, ricordati di pulire bene la tua katana prima di dormire. E Otona-kun, se verrò a sapere che hai fatto esplodere ancora una pentola mentre giocavi con le carta bombe te ne farò pentire amaramente, chiaro?»

«Sì, Sakura-sensei», risposero in coro loro.

«E adesso andate. Ci vediamo domattina alle 0930. Buonanotte».

I genin raccolsero le loro cose e s’incamminarono verso l’uscita del campo d’allenamento, tutti e tre che strascicavano i piedi nella polvere. Ok, in effetti forse aveva esagerato un pochino.

«Non dovresti maltrattare così i genin che ti ho dato», giunse una voce da dietro di lei.

Cercando di trattenere il sorriso, Sakura si voltò e scrutò tra i rami di un grosso olmo: quasi invisibile tra le foglie, c’era Hatake Kakashi, il suo ex sensei e Rokudaime Hokage.

«Tu facevi di peggio con noi. E comunque non dovresti essere in ufficio?»

«Oggi ho finito presto e ho pensato di fare un salto a vedere come se la cava la mia ex-allieva preferita», annunciò, e dato che non pareva volersi alzare dal ramo, Sakura balzò su e gli si sedette accanto, sbirciando il contenuto del libro ( _Icha Icha Paradise_ , volume 3, pagina 281, una delle sue preferite). «Allora, come stanno i tuoi piccoli?»

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio ma non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere. Non era la prima volta che Kakashi si riferiva alla sua squadra come se fossero i suoi figli… e un po’ lo erano. L’affetto che provava per loro però non le impediva di vedere quanta strada ancora avevano da fare.

«Noda ha quasi decapitato Otona, che ha quasi fatto esplodere Chika, che ha quasi riempito di kunai Noda».

«È andata bene, allora», ridacchiò Kakashi. «Poteva andarti peggio. Almeno i tuoi genin non cercano di uccidersi tra loro di proposito».

«Dagli tempo», brontolò lei, ignorando la frecciatina su Naruto e Sasuke. «Ora capisco perché eri sempre così scontroso quando eravamo il Team 7. Cercare di tenere in vita quei tre è peggio di un corpo a corpo con Kaguya e Madara messi insieme».

«Non esagerare, adesso. Sono dei bambini così dolci…»

«Se ci tieni tanto a rivivere i bei vecchi tempi te li lascio qualche giorno mentre io mi occupo delle scartoffie da Hokage».

«Non tentarmi».

I due si scrutarono un momento nel buio crescente.

«Parli seriamente?» chiese Sakura, stupita.

«E _tu_ parli seriamente?» ribatté Kakashi. «Sbrigare le faccende da Hokage non è semplice come sembra».

Sakura sollevò un sopracciglio e si lasciò sfuggire una mezza risatina secca.

«Chi pensi che abbia fatto la maggior parte del lavoro scritto di Tsunade-sama?»

La sorpresa era evidente negli occhi spalancati di Kakashi.

«Davvero?»

«Oh, sì».

L’uomo parve valutare l’informazione per un poco, prima di annuire, convinto. «Ecco il perché di quel drastico cambio di calligrafia durante gli anni del tuo apprendistato…» mormorò, soprappensiero.

«In realtà ho continuato fino alla fine del suo mandato, solo che man mano ho imparato ad imitare meglio la sua scrittura quindi si notava meno».

«Sono sbalordito. Ed offeso dal fatto che non ti sia offerta di fare lo stesso per me, il tuo adorato sensei», brontolò lui mentre gli occhi si piegavano in un’espressione sofferta: Kami-sama, com’era possibile che i suoi occhi fossero così espressivi? C’era solo da immaginare come sarebbe stato vederlo in viso.

«Non è che mi sia proprio _offerta_ di farlo per shishō. Diciamo che non ho avuto scelta», spiegò Sakura, costringendosi a non pensare troppo a quegli occhi grigi e a quel volto nascosto dalla maschera. «Comunque non credo che il Consiglio sarebbe troppo contento di vederti andare a spasso con una squadra di genin mentre io m’insedio nel tuo ufficio…»

«Sakura-chan, siamo ninja. Un Henge bello solido e nessuno si accorgerà di niente», disse Kakashi con un occhiolino. «E sarebbe solo per un giorno».

La kunoichi ci pensò su un momento. Non aveva particolarmente voglia di rinchiudersi in un ufficio per dodici ore ma lo scintillio negli occhi dell’Hokage le diceva che lui aveva disperatamente bisogno di uscire da quelle quattro mura per un po’. Quindi la risposta al suo dubbio era semplice.

«Accetto, ma solo se mi dimostri di saper usare l’Henge correttamente», lo sfidò e in un secondo Sakura si trovò davanti una perfetta copia di sé stessa, sigillo del Byakugō e tutto. «Bene, ma non fare il porco mentre hai la mia faccia», lo avvisò, conoscendo bene il suo ex sensei.

«Mi ferisci, Sakura-chan, sai bene che non lo farei mai», sospirò Kakashi, portandosi una mano al petto come se lei lo avesse ferito profondamente. Poi ci ripensò ed aggiunse: «Ok, forse lo farei, ma non con te».

Sakura alzò gli occhi al cielo e si accomodò meglio contro il tronco nella speranza di nascondere il lieve rossore che le aveva imporporato le guance a quell’affermazione.

«Allora, cosa prevede la tua agenda per domani?»


End file.
